


派生机制(NC-17)

by xun_flower



Category: Chinese actors RPF. 白敬亭/魏大勋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xun_flower/pseuds/xun_flower
Summary: NC-17三观不正年下弱化白敬亭性格
Relationships: 白敬亭/魏大勋 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	派生机制(NC-17)

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17  
三观不正  
年下  
弱化白敬亭性格

奖赏效应

校园pa(我超级喜欢两个人都是二十多岁)  
㙂  
NC-17

三观不正(我爱)  
NC-17  
成年人的世界/年下  
弱化了白敬亭的性格(不喜勿点)

00  
某大学某实验楼男厕所内。  
惨白的灯光照耀着。  
一个男人面无表情的看着自己手上的黏液，伸出另一只手用卫生纸胡乱擦拭下身后，投进了垃圾桶里，起身提上裤子，踏出隔间门洗手。  
他抬起头看着镜子里的自己，顺毛可爱，明明长了张温顺的脸，眼眸却带着轻蔑。  
不是这个表情。  
他用手腕碰了碰双眼，再次睁开，换了个阳光的笑容。

他收拾好自己，确认没有任何异样，这才拿起挂钩上的实验服，整理好，出了洗手间。

体内的小玩具在无害的轻微跳动，温柔的抵着前列腺，让他恰好的感受到情欲的折磨，也不至于完全释放。

他爱死了这种感觉，好像在深渊崖边，一个不小心就跌入谷底，必须保持绝对的专注，才能避免堕落。  
  
堕落？他嗤笑一声。

就算自己和常人格格不入，那又如何？  
他人所谓的高贵他还不屑于得到。

01

大热的天，太阳高挂天空尽职尽责的发光发热，白敬亭一手遮着太阳一手拉着行李箱向寝室走，路上不断有迎新的小女生找他搭讪。

“不好意思…”  
“谢谢…不用了，非常感谢。”  
“谢谢，真不用帮忙，麻烦让一下，别踩到我的鞋。”

白敬亭终于挤出了新生人群，不由得感叹学校将研究生和本科生报道时间挪到一起的做法是多么智障。  
低头看到洁白鞋子上的灰色鞋印，白敬亭觉得自己要炸毛了。忍住想骂人的冲动，他拿了寝室钥匙就往楼里冲。

寝室是两人寝，由于他们专业男生人数是单数，他被分到了博士生宿舍。

白敬亭推门进去，发现跟自己想的不太一样，他本科的室友，虽然不是很邋遢，但东西绝对不会收拾这么整齐，地板也绝对不会这么干净…  
感叹自己运气还挺好，估计室友是个有洁癖的师兄，应该还挺能相处的来。白敬亭四处打量，往桌上瞥了一眼，目光就被一个小东西吸引了 。

这是…啥？

白敬亭虽然是个钢铁直处男，连女孩子的小手手都没摸过，但也好歹阅片无数，这东西…  
学名叫跳蛋来着…？  
第一次在现实生活中遇到这东西，白敬亭不禁盯着多看了会儿。

门锁响动，插钥匙的声音从门外传来，白敬亭移开了眼，将自己背的包扔到了床铺上。  
一个带着眼镜的高大男人，看起来完全无害，软软的脾气很好的样子，看到这里站了一个人，微微一愣，似乎有些诧异，问道:“你是…？”  
白敬亭微笑着颇有礼貌的打招呼:“师兄您好，我是新来的研究生，跟您住在一起。”

06

魏大勋随手摁灭了手机，像是没有看到几分钟前那条“今晚回来吗”短信。  
他伸手去拽医用手套，冲掉器材上的污物。  
情感只是大脑进化过程中的派生机制。  
影响人判断的玩意儿。  
他想。

07  
事情怎么会发展成这样呢？  
白敬亭叹气。

他看着自己发出去好久的短信迟迟得不到回答，忍不住有些失落。

和自己的直系师兄变为炮友什么的。  
怎么会这样呢？

02

他舒服的叹了口气，满意的看着电脑上出现的实验结果，满屏的数据就是这么多天努力最好的回报。  
长时间持续高耗能的脑力活动，他需要保持绝对的专注，久而久之，运用性代偿来提高注意力，增强效率，防止分心，成了他不二的选择。  
已经是深夜，实验室里只剩他和同寝室的师弟，不过很显然，师弟趴在桌子上昏昏欲睡的样子，几乎并不妨碍他。  
得出了这么令人振奋的实验结果，理应是要得到奖赏的。  
他打开app，将跳蛋频率调到最大，将手机扔到了实验台上，响声惊动了快要入梦的师弟，呆滞而带着质问的眼光投来，他回了一个浅浅的笑容，打了个无事的手势，告诫师弟回寝，而后走向了卫生间。

白炽灯照的他长久不见太阳的皮肤惨白。体内剧烈震动的跳蛋像是这么多天辛苦忍耐的最好的安慰。  
他面对着马桶，拉下自己宽松的裤子，用手抚摸翘起的前端，前列腺液已经将内裤浸湿了，他表情享受的将半软的性器从内裤释放出来。  
似乎感觉后穴的跳蛋不够深入，他伸出中指将暴躁的跳蛋推向了穴道深处，紧紧的挨上前列腺。  
前列腺被硬物顶着的感觉实在是太棒了，让人销魂的快感从小小的点传到了四肢百骸，鸡皮疙瘩悄无声息的爬了他的全身，仅仅一小会儿，他的性器就完全直立起来了。  
右手开始有规律的前后撸动。

他并没有性上瘾症，他把所有的行为都归结于大脑的多巴胺分泌和前者投射的奖赏机制，他做这种事，不过是在工作时保持绝对专注，不过是为了让自己获得更好的精神依赖，这样下次工作才会更加认真。  
他不是变态，也不是古板父母眼中的“不要脸的玩意儿”。  
人生的意义是什么？大家所做的一切，不都是为了得到边缘系统奖赏机制分泌的多巴胺吗？  
有人用美食来获取这个结果，也有人用爱情、财富、社会地位来获得；他不过是换了种方式而已，和别人有什么不同吗？  
没有。他想。  
射精的那一刻他又想起了父母——或许没有化学物质的孩子，才是他们想要的吧。

接下来是漫长的肉体和精神世界的完全放松和放空时间。  
世界仿佛在视线前互相颠倒，色块在灯光血印出的红色眼皮上疯狂跳动，人生最美好的时刻也不过如此了。

真爽啊…  
就像跑完马拉松后肆无忌惮瘫倒在地上的感觉，就像人生实现了完全自由的感觉，就像…  
就像…犯了瘾的吸毒者…万千挣扎之后…终于得到了心爱的毒品…

他睁开眼，淡色的黑眸在灯光下照出奇异的琥珀色，映的他眸子里好像有无尽的悲伤。  
白色滚烫的浊液就是最好的罪证，昭示着他刚刚臣服于快感和多巴胺的事实。  
体内的跳蛋被拉出，他轻按了一个按钮，抖动的汁水四溅的跳蛋立马安静了下来。  
伸出另一只手用卫生纸胡乱擦拭下身后，投进了垃圾桶里，起身提上裤子，踏出隔间门洗手。  
门前站着一个人。

03  
魏大勋挑了挑右眉，完全收起了在外人面前伪装的和善，张嘴讽刺道:“没想到师弟还有偷窥别人这个爱好啊。”  
白敬亭不知所措的站在门前——平日温柔又阳光的师兄撕去了外皮，露出原本的面目，像是变了一个人。  
他不过是想要来洗手间放水，却听到师兄压抑的呻吟声，在寂静无人的夜里震的他脑袋生疼。  
他鬼使神差的就停留在了隔间门前，可耻的偷听。  
“我…我不是故意的…”他着急慌忙的解释道:“我不会告诉别人的！”  
魏大勋瞥了他一眼，把自己手上沾满黏液跳蛋扔给到他手上，边往门外走边说:“帮我清洗一下，谢谢。”  
手里像是捧了一颗炸弹一样，白敬亭完全不知该作何反应，羞得动都不敢动。  
魏大勋回身笑道:“怎么？那玩意儿立的那么高，不就是想操我？你不行我可走了啊。”

04  
“对…对不起…”白敬亭一次又一次的道歉。  
魏大勋把他带到了自己租的小房子，他原本是可以不住学校的，但是为了节省时间，加上实验方便，他选择更便宜的方式。这是魏大勋的说法。  
其实他自己也知道，内心深处的想法，不过是想要一个有人陪伴的地方。  
所以他才会冲动的将白敬亭带到自己的领地，冲动的发出了求偶的信号，即使这是他第一次跟人有肢体接触。  
没长进的东西。他想。

魏大勋的嘴唇很凉。  
白敬亭吻到他的第一感觉便是这样。  
随后一双手抵在他的胸前，用力的将他推下了床。  
魏大勋的衬衫开着三颗扣子，若隐若现的乳肉刺的白敬亭眼睛生疼。  
魏大勋皱眉:“只做，别接吻。”

小处男的技巧差的要死，不顾后穴两根手指还没有适应，硬生生的挤进第三根，在内壁上胡乱的按压。  
性器也大的惊人，魏大勋感觉有根棍子好像要捅穿自己一样，火辣辣的疼，自己的性器都软了下去。  
滚烫的气息打在他的耳垂，激的他白皙的耳朵和脖子都染上了娇嫩的粉色。  
白敬亭似乎格外喜欢他的乳首，不停的吮吸啃咬，想要吸出汁水，印的他胸膛全是红色的牙印。

前列腺被活物顶到的感觉过于美好，让他忘记了要保持理智的想法，像一叶孤舟一样，随着浪潮的起伏，飘零在海面上。  
可是小年轻刚开荤，压着他做了又做，还过分的堵住眼口，要他陪自己一起高潮。

05  
魏大勋在厕所点了根烟，恍惚间想起那人的脸，似乎掺杂了异样的感情在里面，尼古丁入肺的感觉，辛辣又苦涩，他从未觉得香烟的味道如此差劲。

06

魏大勋随手摁灭了手机，像是没有看到几分钟前那条“今晚回来吗”短信。  
他伸手去拽医用手套，冲掉器材上的污物。  
情感只是大脑进化过程中的派生机制。  
影响人判断的玩意儿。  
他想。

08  
专属铃声想起的那一刻，白敬亭开心的从床上弹了起来，接了电话。  
心爱的声音从话筒传出，仿佛给耳朵都染上了爱意，白敬亭将话筒换到左边——两边耳朵要一视同仁。

魏大勋约他吃饭。他笑的褶子都出来了。  
一定要矜持，要矜持，魏大勋不喜欢他这么热情。

一顿无言的饭后，魏大勋将车开到了野外，不言而喻——白敬亭这样想。

09  
可魏大勋迟迟没有说话，他胳膊肘搭在车窗上，左手从内兜摸出一盒烟，在车前盖磕了一支，微风吹来，他拢起一只手掌去点烟。  
或许是远处的灯光太过耀眼，又或许是今天喝的酒有点多，白敬亭看着眼前人低垂的眼睑，长长的睫毛映着，打出一片阴影，将情绪遮了个满，好像那人一样，倔强又软弱的将自己藏在黑暗中。  
白敬亭福至心灵，唐突的问:“你有伴侣吗？”  
魏大勋吐出一个烟圈，烟雾在空气中缓缓上升，飘散在空气中，扩散到他的周身，像是蒙了一层白雾，使白敬亭看不真切。  
他只顾吸烟，仿佛没听到白敬亭的询问，也好像没有注意到那人赤裸的目光。  
点点火光终于接近了烟嘴，他闭起眼睛深吸一口，将剩余的尼古丁吸进肺里，火光终于熄灭，他这才将烟头扔到地上，低头用脚踩了上去。  
魏大勋的脸朝向他，可目光却像是落在他身后的远处，眼睛里影射的全是荒芜。  
“这就没劲了啊。”他说。


End file.
